


you don't say no

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: parallel universe....





	1. Chapter 1

Zero already play the second season for LA Devils. It's more than successful. In addition to sports achievements, he is successful in everything he takes. Women always been obsessed with him, but the last couple of months he settled.

Since he met a handsome journalist who often came to the club, for the first time in his life he began to think about it. It's been two months since she moved to him.  
Zero all this still will strange. He was habituating, having a homemade kitchen, the sex was good, and she worshiped him. Finally he had a feeling of closeness to someone. What he never had in life.

Peyton loved Zero. He was sometimes dark and hard, but she was patient and hoped to break his armor. Zero thought this was good for him. Maybe she smoothed and rounded his sharp edges and healed the damaged parts.

There was also Jude, his agent who brought him from Ohio. He took care of everything, very conscientious and diligent. Jude was a nice and decent boy. Despite this, Oscar did not respect and appreciate him, even though he was his son.

From the first day he and Jude were friends, not just business associates.  
Since he and Peyton were living together, they often invited Jude and his boyfriend to dinner.

That was another thing Zero liked. He had a relationship, a friend, and a pleasant company he could hang out with and outside the sports field. Everything was too good.

His life so far was a total contradiction. Full of suffering and torture. Though all he earned deserved with his hard work, he was afraid all would just disappear one day.

He never talked about childhood. He kept the secret of his growing up and because he was ashamed, and also because he thought all was going to blow it over again. Though he fought against such thoughts, the wounds still did not heal.

Today they arranged dinner and socializing. Jude was always happy because he liked Zero and Peyton. Especially Zero. From the first day he saw him. It was his square opposite. Sometimes he wanted to be like him. To at least bang his fist on the table, tell Oscar how he did not care about his desires and concerns, how far he was a better man than him. But he knew this would never happen, so at least he enjoyed that Zero all worked so freely and unharmed.

Peyton was a young, modern woman. Very similar to Zero. She was great in her business. He liked listening to dinner conversation, and Peyton was cooking better than him and Marc.

Marc was a teacher at a local school. They accidentally met in shopping. After a while they started to go out. Oscar was mad when he found out that Jude was gay, but at least he did not get him away from work. It was even icy if it was possible at all.

The evening was good as ever, as long as Marc did not start drunk stories that indirectly insulted Zero. Jude warned him not to drink more, but at the end he ended up persuading him to go home.

He knew there was no point in arguing with him, even though Marc was fractious as all drunken people. He was trying to put him simply in bed, and hope that Zero and Peyton did not get angry.

And then Marc said something that Jude stunned "You're in love with him ..." a minute before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Jude did not have the opportunity to defend himself, and how could he? At the bottom of the soul he knew it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

Now he thought someone would read his thoughts. Marc did not remember what was in that evening, and Jude did not mention it. He just hoped all it would somehow disappear.

He had to work with Zero, but the meetings had come as low as possible. He also reduced meetings with Marc, and everything was justified by work.

It was clear to him that this would not be for long. He was not one of those people who could pretend forever. And yet he did not know what else to do, so he mostly stayed at work.

Zero first noticed that something was going on "Jude, what's wrong?" he asks one day when he came to work on Jude job before training.  
Jude turns out to have not heard, but Zero asks him again and he answers "Nothing? Why?" not looking up from the paper. "We know for a long time, I see something changed" Zero sits across. "I have a lot of work" Jude tries, but Zero interrupts him "Is there anything with Marc?" Jude answered "Yes" only to shorten this tortuous conversation.

When Zero goes to training, Jude decides to meet with Marc and break at least one agony. When he tells him he wants to quit, Marc starts to insult him. Although he is a good boy, he is obviously hurt, but Jude is shocked when he say "I knew! Fuck you and Zero too" before he got up and left the restaurant. 

Jude would have fall into the ground of shame. There is not a lot of people, but there is no chance that someone has not heard. He is paying fast and he goes out.   
He had feelings for Marc, but he did not let anyone offend him. It is better to break everything now than to lie him.

Before returning to work, he went to the travel agency and paid a vacation. Maybe this help him shatter his thoughts. Besides, he has not been on vacation for a long time, why not?

When Jude's secretary tells Zero that Jude has gone on vacation, Zero is offended because he did not tell him, but he thought he might have a reason. Maybe it's a problem with Marc. After all, he is not his nanny.

For a few days he accidentally met Marcus in the city "I thought you were on vacation?" Marc is surprised "On vacation?" So Zero finds himself in an awkward situation "I thought you were on holiday with Jude" Marc can not hide the disappointment "We're not together anymore" says bitterly. He says has to work and hurry away. Zero is not quite clear, but seems to him that Marc was a bit angry at him.

Peyton is on the way too, so Zero decides to call Jude. Ring it a few times when Jude answers in a tired voice. "Hey stranger" Zero was joking. Jude is very official "Did you need something?" Zero continue facetiously "No, just to hear if everything's fine." But Jude is still cold. "Of course" and he murmur something again and says he has to go and break the connection. Zero is even more confused. Marc and Jude seem to be angry at him.

There is no way to find out why, and somehow does not want to talk to Peyton about it, not even sure why.

In a couple of days when Jude returns, it seems that nothing has changed. Jude is a little bit reserved, but Zero is attributed that to the break with Marc.   
After some time the situation remains unchanged, Zero asks him one day whether to come to dinner. When Jude refuses Zero is already quite "Jude, really, what's wrong? I hope we are still friends. What about Marc?" Jude watched him after a long time in eyes. See that this makes no sense anymore "He told me I was in love with you."

Zero remained speechless, so Jude was sorry for what he was saying. He speedily apologizes and says he has an appointment and disappear.

Zero remains sitting totally shocked. What if that is true? He thought frightened. Jude has never done anything inappropriate. Perhaps he could think of a longer look or something like that, but it would never have attributed this to what Marc claimed. And yet Jude did not deny it. Apparently he was trying to distance himself. What will happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

Zero did not want to say anything to Peyton yet, and he could not speak to Jude too. He felt so alone again.

He saw Jude aware, and then there was a tense atmosphere. Somebody had to do something, but what?

Peyton knew that Jude and Marc were no longer together, but she wondered why at least Jude did not come to dinner. Zero would say he had some problems at work or something indefinite. He hoped she would not realize something was happening. But he could not stop thinking about Jude.

This weekend team travels to Orlando, so Zero thought it would take a little rest from this tense situation.

The match went great. Later it was a brief party, when at one point Zero it seemed to him that see Jude. What's he doing here? Otherwise he did not travel with the team. Jude did not see him. It seemed that after a drink he would go to the room immediately. In the moment Zero decides and goes after him. 

Came to him right in front of his room door. "Hey" Jude turned suddenly when heard Zero's voice. He was stiff in the place, he wanted to avoid this. He had a meeting in town tomorrow, had a drink and wanted to go to bed. But now that Zero was standing across, he did not know what to say.  
"Hey" he said quietly.   
"Can we talk?" Zero asks, and Jude let him in the room. They bring both water and sit on the sofa. Jude is waiting for Zero to say something.   
"Jude, we can not do this forever. Tell me what can I do? I care about our friendship, and I hope you too."  
Jude deeply inhale "If I knew what, I'd have done it a long time ago. Marc did not have to tell me, I knew it long ago. I'm sorry, I did not want this to happen." He looked down at the hands he held in his lap.

Zero did not know why, sat down closer and caught his hand "Jude ..." he says quietly and they sits for a while in silence. And then intoxicated with the scent and proximity, kiss him so gently, naturally.  
Suddenly they find themselves in the vortex of passion. The clothes are flying everywhere in the room as they kiss. Jude is still not sure what's going on. When Zero stopped for a moment and watched him, he thought he had changed and withdrew. Zero lifted his chin "Jude, I've never been with a man, I do not know ..." Jude calms down as he can "We will not do anything you do not want" gently put him on the sofa and lie near than embraces him tightly. So warm and intimate. 

Zero tries to say something, but Jude put his hand on his mouth "It's okay ..." he gently puts the circles around his back. After a while he calm down and both fall asleep.  
At some time in the night Jude woke him up and brought him to the bed. Swirling under the blanket and go back to sleep.

In the morning Jude wakes up the sound of the phone. He raised the phone from the night stand and saw that was not his phone. He looked at the other side and saw that Zero was sleeping alongside him. He felt guilty, when he felt Zero's hands which brings him closer. "Sleep..." Zero whispered in his hair. Jude is not sure if he is awake and did he knew whom embraces.

Zero knows very well whom embraces. He had not thought about it until recently, but when Jude said he was in love with him, he could not stop thinking about him. At all times when he thought that Zero did not look, at random touches in the passage, the intoxicating Jude smell when he stood beside him. Little by little, Zero fell in love with him, and he did not even know, until now.

Now that they were so close, he never felt this safe. He wanted to stay in this bed forever. He did not want to think of either Peyton or anything he was waiting for in LA, he aware only Jude near him as if there was nothing but the two of them in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

The day has already gone and this time Zero is awakened first. See several missed calls, but do not worry. Send the message only to return with a later flight. He puts his head on his palm and observes the sleeping Jude. You could have this forever.

He hopes that Jude will not be angry that he did not wake him up, he knows he needs a meeting, but he does not know when.  
He got up and went to the bathroom to do morning hygiene and ordered breakfast and coffee. He puts everyone in the room and slides down to Jude's bed.

Jude smiles but does not open his eyes "Good morning." Zero kissed him. "Are you hungry?" Jude pulled him down, still not opening his eyes "Mhm ..." so both of them overtook the bed laughing and kissing. Jude descends to the Zero groin and is having fun for a long time by kissing his thighs and hand-treating his dick than take him in his mouth.

Zero has the feeling that stars play behind his closed eyes. Bring him a wave of excitement he never felt. With no one until now.

When he lets the jet in Jude's mouth, Zero heart stops knocking for a moment. Then he started again in the horseshoe rush when he opened his eyes and looked down at Jude. He pulls him up and kisses while both stay breathless.

Zero tried to lower his hand toward Jude's crotch, but Jude shook his head "Another time" so he hugged him. For a while, they remain so, aware that they will soon have to break apart.

"Sorry, should not you go to the meeting?" Zero asks as they drinks coffee and eat breakfast. "It does not matter, I'll stay another day." Jude looks him over the cup. "What's funny?" Zero asks. "Well, we did not really solve the problem, we did a new one." Jude embraced him "besides, I'm happy."   
And Zero knows that nothing is going to be the same from today, because he was happy too, even did not even have to say that.

Zero leaves home that day in the evening, and Jude stays one more night.  
When he comes to the apartment, Peyton is still at work. Zero can not wait to come and tell her honestly that they can not be together anymore. But can not imagine what awaits him.

Peyton hugged him. "You come back? Super, I have to tell you something" she says already from the door. Zero looks surprised, but let her say first. He freeze in place when Peyton says "I am pregnant" and Zero knows that he is in a chess mat position. Well, he just hugged her, not wanting to see his eyes and tears in them.

Tomorrow, he'll go to Jude's office after training. Jude immediately saw that something had happened and then pointed to the chair across. "Peyton is pregnant" Zero says, not wanting to equivocate, with such pain in the eyes that Jude is clinging to the heart. Although he feels stomach pain, Jude says "congratulations" stuttering. Zero looked at him in the eye, and he knew that Jude did not think anything bad about it. "Thank you" he said quietly, "Jude ..." he tries to say something, but he does not know what than shut up and looks down at the floor. Jude is silent, as he knows that no one can ease the current situation. After several more silent minutes of silence, Zero stood up and went out without a word.

The days are worn without end, heavy in agony. Jude has the feeling that the burden of the whole world collapsed on his shoulders. Although he is aware that Zero in an even worse situation.   
Comforts him that they had some more happiest hours in their lives.   
There is nothing left to them to continue with their lives anyhow.


	5. Chapter 5

This was an agony. Jude struggled so far, but now every time he saw him, was even worse. And yet he did not have the strength to move away from him.

Sometimes a random touch in the passage or a wondering look was all they had now. They knew this was not fair either to Peyton. Zero stayed with her only for the baby.

Then one day Jude pulled him to his office and locked the door. They are look each other with no word than lips crash in a desperate kiss. Jude knock down everything off the table, not worried about what to break. They have been so long for these, that they do not think of anything except this moment and that they hold each other in their hands again.

Zero wiped Jude's trousers with his skillfully fingers and put it down together with boxers up to his knees, so gently took his swollen dick in his right arm. At the same time Jude shakes Zero trousers with shaking hands than turns him and bend over the table. "The second drawer" whispered to his ear and Zero stretched out his hand and extracted the condom and the lube. No matter how desperate they have never been negligent.

Jude quickly prepares both when Zero lift up his ass into the air, seeking right now to feel Jude inside. And Jude was pushing one strong chase deep into him, wanting the same. Zero sighed loudly, feeling completely filled. It does not take a lot of punches when he feels he ends up strongly at the Jude table, and a few while he feels Jude's dick swollen in him and lets go cum in the condom. Jude falls exhausted over it and drop a few hot kisses on the Zero neck.

Both of them rose and dressed up, kissed once and Zero left the room. Jude remained looking at him, gazing at the mess that they had made, feeling an even bigger hole in the heart.

Peyton noticed that Zero behaved differently. As much as she was trying to extract something from him, he said it was because of the excitement and changes that await him.

Jude is still not coming, so Peyton has linked that this has something to do with it. Sometimes they would look at their interaction in the arena, and it was a little bit clear to her.

The other thing was that Zero did not touch her from night when he found out she was pregnant. He cared for her, he was gentle and caring, but no other intimacy was there. Zero, who had been very active so far, did not want her anymore, and that was hurt.

Zero was no longer interested in anyone except Jude, and he was ready to handle everything, but did not want any touch except his.

Meetings after that in the Jude office became regular, in secret rooms, sometimes in Jude's apartment, but always fast and unpretentious, desperately trying to keep away but fail.  
Each time they promise each other that they are the last, and they know very well that it is not, because no one has the power to stop.

One spring morning, Max was born, a healthy and beautiful boy. Both, he and Peyton are perfectly fine. Zero all prepare for their coming home. And this time, all your attention and love are reversed to the child.

Perhaps he wanted to give all his unhappy love to someone who needed. Peyton could not say whether it was for Jude, he had no evidence for it, but he decided to let things run in his course, at least for some time.

Jude knew when the baby was born. He knew very well, since then Zero did not come. Several months have passed, and Jude has slept poorly, visibly losing weight, and the only thing he still held was the job.

One Sunday afternoon he heard the bell and at the door saw Zero with the child. "Hey, can we get in?" he says quietly. Jude opened the door to let them in, watching the baby sleeping in the baby seat. They sat both on the couch and Zero lowered the child to the table in front of them. "I hope you do not mind ..." Zero tries to say something, but Jude still looks at the baby as he seeks Zero hand. "Thank you," Jude says, "It's so much like you" so Zero clutched Jude's hand in his. "I wanted you to see him" breathed hard "and I wanted to see you ..." so Jude did not think a lot before joining they lips. Zero felt as if he was breathing again after months of sadness...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, that's it.... I think it was enough of me about the ZUDE...  
> maybe it's time to find another fandom...  
> so, thanks to everyone who stayed so long with me...

"This is not fair to anyone" Zero smashes the silence "we are all unhappy and that will not change." Jude feels sadness in the womb "I know, but what can we do?" Zero looked at him decisively "I'll tell her, let her decide."

Jude nodded, put a kiss on baby's forehead, and Zero lips, than Zero went home with baby. There was nothing else to say.

That night Zero finally says to Peyton what she already knew. She is not even angry, as if was relieved. It did not make sense to extend the agony, because Zero has not been her long ago.

*  
If Jude ever imagined what his life would be, this was not it. But he knew almost every day secretly smiled at his happy star who brought in his life two love at once.

He quickly got used to that Zero comes almost every night. Whenever Zero had a child, he would come with him. Now Max had his room in Jude's apartment. Everything went to its place, so simple.

Max quickly fastened to Jude. He had endless patience, so Zero sometimes joked that a child loved him more because he was gentle and enjoyable. And indeed it was true that he lived for these moments when the three of them spent time together. If he could come home from training or game home and find Max sleeping in Jude's lap, his heart would increase.

When they were alone, they did not take their hands off one another. They seemed to have compensated for everything they missed while they were not together.

Max learned a little to walk, talk, explore the world. When he was with his mother and did not see him for a couple of days, Zero and Jude would be thrilled at any news which Max would proudly point out.

One morning before work and kindergarten, they breakfast together and Max says something that sounds like "Jude" so they look surprised. When Max again says "Jude" he turned to him with so much love and took the child to his lap and touched Zero knee under the table.

Zero was proud and happy as never. Since Peyton and Zero agreed very civilized, Max had two homes and two families that loved him more than anything else.  
Zero had what he wanted, and he did not even know it .... Life was beautiful ...


End file.
